Classic WoW Wiki:List of common misspellings/For machines
abandonned->abandoned aberation->aberration abilties->abilities abilty->ability abondon->abandon abondoned->abandoned abondoning->abandoning abondons->abandons aborigene->aborigine abortificant->abortifacient abreviated->abbreviated abreviation->abbreviation abritrary->arbitrary absense->absence absolutly->absolutely absorbsion->absorption absorbtion->absorption abundacies->abundances abundancies->abundances abundunt->abundant abutts->abuts acadamy->academy acadmic->academic accademic->academic accademy->academy acccused->accused accelleration->acceleration accension->accession, ascension acceptence->acceptance acceptible->acceptable accessable->accessible accidentaly->accidentally accidently->accidentally acclimitization->acclimatization accomadate->accommodate accomadated->accommodated accomadates->accommodates accomadating->accommodating accomadation->accommodation accomadations->accommodations accomdate->accommodate accomodate->accommodate accomodated->accommodated accomodates->accommodates accomodating->accommodating accomodation->accommodation accomodations->accommodations accompanyed->accompanied accordeon->accordion accordian->accordion accoring->according accoustic->acoustic accquainted->acquainted accross->across accussed->accused acedemic->academic acheive->achieve acheived->achieved acheivement->achievement acheivements->achievements acheives->achieves acheiving->achieving acheivment->achievement acheivments->achievements achievment->achievement achievments->achievements achive->achieve, archive achived->achieved, archived achivement->achievement achivements->achievements acknowldeged->acknowledged acknowledgeing->acknowledging ackward->awkward, backward acommodate->accommodate acomplish->accomplish acomplished->accomplished acomplishment->accomplishment acomplishments->accomplishments acording->according acordingly->accordingly acquaintence->acquaintance acquaintences->acquaintances acquiantence->acquaintance acquiantences->acquaintances acquited->acquitted activites->activities activly->actively actualy->actually acuracy->accuracy acused->accused acustom->accustom acustommed->accustomed adavanced->advanced adbandon->abandon additinally->additionally additionaly->additionally addmission->admission addopt->adopt addopted->adopted addoptive->adoptive addresable->addressable addres->address, adders addresed->addressed addresing->addressing addressess->addresses addtion->addition addtional->additional adecuate->adequate adhearing->adhering adherance->adherence admendment->amendment admininistrative->administrative adminstered->administered adminstrate->administrate adminstration->administration adminstrative->administrative adminstrator->administrator admissability->admissibility admissable->admissible admited->admitted admitedly->admittedly adn->and adolecent->adolescent adquire->acquire adquired->acquired adquires->acquires adquiring->acquiring adresable->addressable adres->address adresing->addressing adressable->addressable adress->address adressed->addressed adressing->addressing, dressing adventrous->adventurous advertisment->advertisement advertisments->advertisements advesary->adversary adviced->advised aeriel->aerial aeriels->aerials afair->affair afficianados->aficionados afficionado->aficionado afficionados->aficionados affilate->affiliate affilliate->affiliate affort->afford, effort aforememtioned->aforementioned againnst->against agains->against agaisnt->against aganist->against aggaravates->aggravates aggreed->agreed aggreement->agreement aggregious->egregious aggresive->aggressive agian->again agianst->against agina->again, angina agin->again aginst->against agravate->aggravate agre->agree agred->agreed agreeement->agreement agreemnt->agreement agregate->aggregate agregates->aggregates agreing->agreeing agression->aggression agressive->aggressive agressively->aggressively agressor->aggressor agricuture->agriculture agrieved->aggrieved ahev->have Ahn'Quiraj->Ahn'Qiraj ahppen->happen ahve->have aicraft->aircraft aiport->airport airbourne->airborne aircaft->aircraft aircrafts->aircraft airporta->airports airrcraft->aircraft aisian->asian albiet->albeit alchohol->alcohol alchoholic->alcoholic alchol->alcohol alcholic->alcoholic alcohal->alcohol alcoholical->alcoholic aledge->allege aledged->alleged aledges->alleges alege->allege aleged->alleged alegience->allegiance algebraical->algebraic algorhitms->algorithms algoritm->algorithm algoritms->algorithms alientating->alienating alledge->allege alledged->alleged alledgedly->allegedly alledges->alleges allegedely->allegedly allegedy->allegedly allegely->allegedly allegence->allegiance allegience->allegiance allign->align alligned->aligned alliviate->alleviate allopone->allophone allopones->allophones allready->already allthough->although alltime->all-time alltogether->altogether almsot->almost alochol->alcohol alomst->almost alot->a lot, allot alotted->allotted alowed->allowed alowing->allowing alreayd->already alse->else alsot->also alternitives->alternatives altho->although althought->although altough->although alusion->allusion, illusion alwasy->always alwyas->always amalgomated->amalgamated amatuer->amateur amature->armature, amateur amendmant->amendment amerliorate->ameliorate amke->make amking->making ammend->amend ammended->amended ammendment->amendment ammendments->amendments ammount->amount ammused->amused amoung->among amoungst->amongst amung->among analagous->analogous analitic->analytic analogeous->analogous anarchim->anarchism anarchistm->anarchism anbd->and ancestory->ancestry ancilliary->ancillary androgenous->androgynous androgeny->androgyny Anh'Qiraj->Ahn'Qiraj Anh'Quiraj->Ahn'Qiraj anihilation->annihilation aniversary->anniversary annoint->anoint annointed->anointed annointing->anointing annoints->anoints annouced->announced annualy->annually annuled->annulled anohter->another anomolies->anomalies anomolous->anomalous anomoly->anomaly anonimity->anonymity anounced->announced ansalisation->nasalisation ansalization->nasalization ansestors->ancestors antartic->antarctic anthromorphization->anthropomorphization anual->annual, anal anulled->annulled anwsered->answered anyhwere->anywhere anyother->any other anytying->anything aparent->apparent aparment->apartment apenines->apennines, Apennines aplication->application aplied->applied apolegetics->apologetics apon->upon, apron apparant->apparent apparantly->apparently appart->apart appartment->apartment appartments->apartments appealling->appealing, appalling appeareance->appearance appearence->appearance appearences->appearances appenines->apennines, Apennines apperance->appearance apperances->appearances applicaiton->application applicaitons->applications appologies->apologies appology->apology apprearance->appearance apprieciate->appreciate approachs->approaches appropiate->appropriate appropraite->appropriate appropropiate->appropriate approproximate->approximate approxamately->approximately approxiately->approximately approximitely->approximately aprehensive->apprehensive apropriate->appropriate aproximate->approximate aproximately->approximately aquaintance->acquaintance aquainted->acquainted aquiantance->acquaintance aquire->acquire aquired->acquired aquiring->acquiring aquisition->acquisition aquitted->acquitted aranged->arranged arangement->arrangement arbitarily->arbitrarily arbitary->arbitrary archaelogists->archaeologists archaelogy->archaeology archaoelogy->archeology, archaeology archaology->archeology, archaeology archeaologist->archeologist, archaeologist archeaologists->archeologists, archaeologists archetect->architect archetects->architects archetectural->architectural archetecturally->architecturally archetecture->architecture archiac->archaic archictect->architect archimedian->archimedean architechturally->architecturally architechture->architecture architechtures->architectures architectual->architectural archtype->archetype archtypes->archetypes aready->already areodynamics->aerodynamics argubly->arguably arguement->argument arguements->arguments arised->arose arival->arrival armamant->armament armistace->armistice arogant->arrogant arogent->arrogant aroud->around arrangment->arrangement arrangments->arrangements arround->around artical->article artice->article articel->article artifical->artificial artifically->artificially artillary->artillery arund->around asetic->ascetic asign->assign aslo->also asociated->associated asorbed->absorbed asphyxation->asphyxiation assasin->assassin assasinate->assassinate assasinated->assassinated assasinates->assassinates assasination->assassination assasinations->assassinations assasined->assassinated assasins->assassins assassintation->assassination assemple->assemble assertation->assertion asside->aside assisnate->assassinate assitant->assistant assit->assist assocation->association assoicate->associate assoicated->associated assoicates->associates assosication->assassination asssassans->assassins assualt->assault assualted->assaulted assymetrical->asymmetrical assymetric->asymmetric asteriod->asteroid asthetic->aesthetic asthetical->aesthetical asthetically->aesthetically asume->assume aswell->as well atain->attain atempting->attempting atheistical->atheistic athenean->athenian atheneans->athenians athiesm->atheism athiest->atheist atorney->attorney atribute->attribute atributed->attributed atributes->attributes attaindre->attainder, attained attemp->attempt attemped->attempted attemt->attempt attemted->attempted attemting->attempting attemts->attempts attendence->attendance attendent->attendant attendents->attendants attened->attended attension->attention attitide->attitude attributred->attributed attrocities->atrocities audeince->audience auromated->automated austrailia->Australia austrailian->Australian auther->author authobiographic->autobiographic authobiography->autobiography authorative->authoritative authorites->authorities authorithy->authority authoritiers->authorities authoritive->authoritative authrorities->authorities autochtonous->autochthonous autoctonous->autochthonous automaticly->automatically automibile->automobile automonomous->autonomous autor->author autority->authority auxilary->auxiliary auxillaries->auxiliaries auxillary->auxiliary auxilliaries->auxiliaries auxilliary->auxiliary availabe-> available availablity->availability availaible->available availble->available availiable->available availible->available avalable->available avalance->avalanche avaliable->available avation->aviation avengence->a vengeance averageed->averaged avilable->available awared->awarded awya->away baceause->because backgorund->background backrounds->backgrounds bakc->back banannas->bananas bandwith->bandwidth bankrupcy->bankruptcy banruptcy->bankruptcy baout->about, bout basicaly->basically basicly->basically bcak->back beachead->beachhead beacuse->because beastiality->bestiality beatiful->beautiful beaurocracy->bureaucracy beaurocratic->bureaucratic beautyfull->beautiful becamae->became becasue->because beccause->because becomeing->becoming becomming->becoming becouse->because becuase->because bedore->before befoer->before beggin->begin, begging begginer->beginner begginers->beginners beggining->beginning begginings->beginnings beggins->begins begining->beginning beginnig->beginning behavour->behavior, behaviour beleagured->beleaguered beleif->belief beleive->believe beleived->believed beleives->believes beleiving->believing beligum->belgium belive->believe belived->believed belives->believes, beliefs belligerant->belligerent bellweather->bellwether bemusemnt->bemusement beneficary->beneficiary beng->being benificial->beneficial benifit->benefit benifits->benefits bergamont->bergamot Bernouilli->Bernoulli beseige->besiege beseiged->besieged beseiging->besieging betwen->between beween->between bewteen->between bilateraly->bilaterally billingualism->bilingualism binominal->binomial bizzare->bizarre Black Fathom Deeps->Blackfathom Deeps Blackfathom Depths->Blackfathom Deeps Black Fathom Depths->Blackfathom Deeps Blackrock Deeps->Blackrock Depths Black Rock Deeps->Blackrock Depths Black Rock Depths->Blackrock Depths blaim->blame blaimed->blamed blessure->blessing Blitzkreig->Blitzkrieg boaut->bout, boat, about bodydbuilder->bodybuilder bombardement->bombardment bombarment->bombardment bondary->boundary Bonnano->Bonanno borke->broke boundry->boundary bouyancy->buoyancy bouyant->buoyant boyant->buoyant Brasillian->Brazilian breakthough->breakthrough breakthroughts->breakthroughs breif->brief breifly->briefly brethen->brethren bretheren->brethren briliant->brilliant brillant->brilliant brimestone->brimstone Britian->Britain Brittish->British broacasted->broadcast broadacasting->broadcasting broady->broadly Buddah->Buddha buisness->business buisnessman->businessman buoancy->buoyancy buring->burying, burning, burin, during burried->buried busineses->business, businesses busness->business bussiness->business cacuses->caucuses cahracters->characters calaber->caliber calander->calendar, calender, colander calculs->calculus calenders->calendars caligraphy->calligraphy caluclate->calculate caluclated->calculated caluculate->calculate caluculated->calculated calulate->calculate calulated->calculated Cambrige->Cambridge camoflage->camouflage campain->campaign campains->campaigns candadate->candidate candiate->candidate candidiate->candidate cannister->canister cannisters->canisters cannnot->cannot cannonical->canonical cannotation->connotation cannotations->connotations cant->cannot, can not, can't caost->coast caperbility->capability Capetown->Cape Town capible->capable capitol->capital captial->capital captued->captured capturd->captured carachter->character caracterized->characterized carcas->carcass, Caracas carefull->careful careing->caring carismatic->charismatic Carmalite->Carmelite carmel->caramel, carmel-by-the-sea carniverous->carnivorous carreer->career carrers->careers Carribbean->Caribbean Carribean->Caribbean cartdridge->cartridge Carthagian->Carthaginian carthographer->cartographer cartilege->cartilage cartilidge->cartilage cartrige->cartridge casette->cassette casion->caisson cassawory->cassowary cassowarry->cassowary casulaties->casualties casulaty->casualty catagories->categories catagorized->categorized catagory->category Cataline->Catiline, Catalina catergorize->categorize catergorized->categorized cathlic->catholic catholocism->catholicism catterpilar->caterpillar catterpilars->caterpillars cattleship->battleship causalities->casualties Ceasar->Caesar Celcius->Celsius cellpading->cellpadding cementary->cemetery cemetarey->cemetery cemetaries->cemeteries cemetary->cemetery Cenarian->Cenarion cencus->census censur->censor, censure cententenial->centennial centruies->centuries centruy->century ceratin->certain, keratin cerimonial->ceremonial cerimonies->ceremonies cerimonious->ceremonious cerimony->ceremony ceromony->ceremony certainity->certainty certian->certain cervial->cervical, servile, serval chalenging->challenging challange->challenge challanged->challenged challege->challenge Champange->Champagne changable->changeable charachter->character charachters->characters charactersistic->characteristic charactor->character charactors->characters charasmatic->charismatic charaterized->characterized chariman->chairman charistics->characteristics chasr->chaser, chase cheif->chief chemcial->chemical chemcially->chemically chemestry->chemistry chemicaly->chemically childbird->childbirth childen->children choosen->chosen chracter->character chuch->church churchs->churches Cincinatti->Cincinnati Cincinnatti->Cincinnati circulaton->circulation circumsicion->circumcision circut->circuit ciricuit->circuit ciriculum->curriculum civillian->civilian claer->clear claerer->clearer claerly->clearly claimes->claims clas->class clasical->classical clasically->classically clasic->classic cleareance->clearance clera->clear, sclera clincial->clinical clinicaly->clinically cmo->com cmoputer->computer coctail->cocktail coform->conform cognizent->cognizant Coifang->Coilfang coincedentally->coincidentally co-incided->coincided colaborations->collaborations colateral->collateral colelctive->collective collaberative->collaborative collecton->collection collegue->colleague collegues->colleagues collonade->colonnade collonies->colonies collony->colony collosal->colossal colonizators->colonizers comander->commander, commandeer comando->commando comandos->commandos comany->company comapany->company comback->comeback combanations->combinations combinatins->combinations combusion->combustion comdemnation->condemnation comemmorates->commemorates comemoretion->commemoration comision->commission comisioned->commissioned comisioner->commissioner comisioning->commissioning comisions->commissions comission->commission comissioned->commissioned comissioner->commissioner comissioning->commissioning comissions->commissions comited->committed comiting->committing comitted->committed comittee->committee comitting->committing commandoes->commandos commedic->comedic commemerative->commemorative commemmorate->commemorate commemmorating->commemorating commerical->commercial commerically->commercially commericial->commercial commericially->commercially commerorative->commemorative comming->coming comminication->communication commision->commission commisioned->commissioned commisioner->commissioner commisioning->commissioning commisions->commissions commited->committed commitee->committee commiting->committing committe->committee committment->commitment committments->commitments commmemorated->commemorated commongly->commonly commonweath->commonwealth commuications->communications commuinications->communications communciation->communication communiation->communication communites->communities compability->compatibility comparision->comparison comparisions->comparisons comparitive->comparative comparitively->comparatively compatabilities->compatibilities compatability->compatibility compatable->compatible compatablities->compatibilities compatablity->compatibility compatiable->compatible compatiblities->compatibilities compatiblity->compatibility compeitions->competitions compensantion->compensation competance->competence competant->competent competative->competitive competion->competition, completion competitiion->competition competive->competitive competiveness->competitiveness comphrehensive->comprehensive compitent->competent completedthe->completed the completelyl->completely completetion->completion complier->compiler componant->component comprable->comparable comprimise->compromise compulsary->compulsory compulsery->compulsory computarized->computerized concensus->consensus concider->consider concidered->considered concidering->considering conciders->considers concieted->conceited concieved->conceived concious->conscious conciously->consciously conciousness->consciousness condamned->condemned condemmed->condemned condidtion->condition condidtions->conditions conditionsof->conditions of conected->connected conection->connection conesencus->consensus confidental->confidential confidentally->confidentially confids->confides configureable->configurable confortable->comfortable congradulations->congratulations congresional->congressional conived->connived conjecutre->conjecture conjuction->conjunction Conneticut->Connecticut conotations->connotations conquerd->conquered conquerer->conqueror conquerers->conquerors conqured->conquered conscent->consent consciouness->consciousness consdider->consider consdidered->considered consdiered->considered consectutive->consecutive consenquently->consequently consentrate->concentrate consentrated->concentrated consentrates->concentrates consept->concept consequentually->consequently consequeseces->consequences consern->concern conserned->concerned conserning->concerning conservitive->conservative consiciousness->consciousness consicousness->consciousness considerd->considered consideres->considered consious->conscious consistant->consistent consistantly->consistently consituencies->constituencies consituency->constituency consituted->constituted consitutional->constitutional consitution->constitution consolodate->consolidate consolodated->consolidated consonent->consonant consonents->consonants consorcium->consortium conspiracys->conspiracies conspiriator->conspirator constaints->constraints constanly->constantly constarnation->consternation constatn->constant constinually->continually constituant->constituent constituants->constituents constituional->constitutional constituion->constitution consttruction->construction constuction->construction consulant->consultant consumate->consummate consumated->consummated contaiminate->contaminate containes->contains contamporaries->contemporaries contamporary->contemporary contempoary->contemporary contemporaneus->contemporaneous contempory->contemporary contendor->contender contined->continued continous->continuous continously->continuously continueing->continuing contravercial->controversial contraversy->controversy contributer->contributor contributers->contributors contritutions->contributions controled->controlled controling->controlling controll->control controlls->controls controvercial->controversial controvercy->controversy controveries->controversies controversal->controversial controversey->controversy controvertial->controversial controvery->controversy contruction->construction conveinent->convenient convenant->covenant convential->conventional convertables->convertibles convertion->conversion conveyer->conveyor conviced->convinced convienient->convenient coordiantion->coordination coorperation->cooperation, corporation coorperations->corporations copmetitors->competitors coputer->computer copywrite->copyright coridal->cordial cornmitted->committed corosion->corrosion corparate->corporate corperations->corporations correcters->correctors correponding->corresponding correposding->corresponding correspondant->correspondent correspondants->correspondents corridoors->corridors corrispondant->correspondent corrispondants->correspondents corrispond->correspond corrisponded->corresponded corrisponding->corresponding corrisponds->corresponds costitution->constitution coucil->council coudl->could, cloud councellor->councillor, counselor, councilor councellors->councillors, counselors, councilors counries->countries countains->contains countires->countries coururier->courier, couturier coverted->converted, covered, coveted cpoy->coy, copy creaeted->created creedence->credence critereon->criterion criterias->criteria criticists->critics critising->criticising, criticizing critisising->criticising critisism->criticism critisisms->criticisms critisize->criticise, criticize critisized->criticised, criticized critisizes->criticises, criticizes critisizing->criticising, criticizing critized->criticized critizing->criticizing crockodiles->crocodiles crowm->crown crtical->critical crticised->criticised crucifiction->crucifixion crusies->cruises crystalisation->crystallisation culiminating->culminating cumulatative->cumulative curch->church curcuit->circuit currenly->currently curriculem->curriculum cxan->cyan cyclinder->cylinder dacquiri->daiquiri dael->deal, dial, dahl dalmation->dalmatian damenor->demeanor Dardenelles->Dardanelles Darnasus->Darnassus debateable->debatable decendant->descendant decendants->descendants decendent->descendant decendents->descendants decideable->decidable decidely->decidedly decieved->deceived deciever->deceiver decison->decision decomissioned->decommissioned decomposit->decompose decomposited->decomposed decompositing->decomposing decomposits->decomposes decress->decrees decribed->described decribe->describe decribes->describes decribing->describing dectect->detect defendent->defendant defendents->defendants deffensively->defensively deffined->defined deffine->define definance->defiance definate->definite definately->definitely definatly->definitely definetly->definitely definining->defining definit->definite definitly->definitely definiton->definition defintion->definition degrate->degrade delagates->delegates delapidated->dilapidated delerious->delirious delevopment->development deliberatly->deliberately delusionally->delusively demenor->demeanor demographical->demographic demolision->demolition demorcracy->democracy demostration->demonstration denegrating->denigrating densly->densely deparmental->departmental deparment->department deparments->departments dependance->dependence dependancy->dependency dependant->dependent deram->dram, dream deriviated->derived derivitive->derivative derogitory->derogatory descendands->descendants descibed->described descision->decision descisions->decisions descriibes->describes descripters->descriptors descripton->description desctruction->destruction descuss->discuss desgined->designed deside->decide desigining->designing desinations->destinations desintegrated->disintegrated desintegration->disintegration desireable->desirable desitned->destined desktiop->desktop desorder->disorder desoriented->disoriented desparate->desperate, disparate despatched->dispatched despict->depict despiration->desperation dessicated->desiccated dessigned->designed destablized->destabilized destory->destroy detailled->detailed detatched->detached deteoriated->deteriorated deteriate->deteriorate deterioriating->deteriorating determinining->determining detremental->detrimental devasted->devastated develope->develop developement->development developped->developed develpment->development devels->delves devestated->devastated devestating->devastating devided->divided devide->divide devistating->devastating devolopement->development diablical->diabolical diamons->diamonds diaster->disaster dichtomy->dichotomy diconnects->disconnects dicover->discover dicovered->discovered dicovering->discovering dicovers->discovers dicovery->discovery dicussed->discussed didnt->didn't diea->idea, die dieing->dying, dyeing dieties->deities diety->deity diferent->different diferrent->different differentiatiations->differentiations differnt->different difficulity->difficulty diffrent->different dificulties->difficulties dificulty->difficulty dimenions->dimensions dimentional->dimensional dimention->dimension dimentions->dimensions dimesnional->dimensional diminuitive->diminutive diosese->diocese diphtong->diphthong diphtongs->diphthongs diplomancy->diplomacy dipthong->diphthong dipthongs->diphthongs dirived->derived disagreeed->disagreed disapeared->disappeared disapointing->disappointing disappearred->disappeared disaproval->disapproval disasterous->disastrous disatisfaction->dissatisfaction disatisfied->dissatisfied disatrous->disastrous discontentment->discontent discribed->described discribe->describe discribes->describes discribing->describing disctinction->distinction disctinctive->distinctive disemination->dissemination disenchanged->disenchanted disiplined->disciplined disobediance->disobedience disobediant->disobedient disolved->dissolved disover->discover dispair->despair disparingly->disparagingly dispenced->dispensed dispence->dispense dispencing->dispensing dispicable->despicable dispite->despite dispostion->disposition disproportiate->disproportionate disputandem->disputandum disricts->districts dissagreement->disagreement dissapearance->disappearance dissapear->disappear dissapeared->disappeared dissapearing->disappearing dissapears->disappears dissappear->disappear dissappears->disappears dissappointed->disappointed dissarray->disarray dissobediance->disobedience dissobediant->disobedient dissobedience->disobedience dissobedient->disobedient distiction->distinction distingish->distinguish distingished->distinguished distingishes->distinguishes distingishing->distinguishing distingquished->distinguished distrubution->distribution distruction->destruction distructive->destructive ditributed->distributed diversed->diverse, diverged divice->device divison->division divisons->divisions doccument->document doccumented->documented doccuments->documents docrines->doctrines doctines->doctrines documenatry->documentary doens->does doesnt->doesn't doign->doing dominaton->domination dominent->dominant dominiant->dominant donig->doing dosen't->doesn't doub->doubt, daub doulbe->double dowloads->downloads draenie->draenei dramtic->dramatic dranei->draenei draughtman->draughtsman Dravadian->Dravidian dreasm->dreams driectly->directly drnik->drink druming->drumming drummless->drumless dupicate->duplicate durig->during durring->during duting->during dyas->dryas eahc->each ealier->earlier earlies->earliest earnt->earned ecclectic->eclectic eceonomy->economy ecidious->deciduous eclispe->eclipse ecomonic->economic ect->etc eearly->early efel->evil effeciency->efficiency effecient->efficient effeciently->efficiently efficency->efficiency efficent->efficient efficently->efficiently efford->effort, afford effords->efforts, affords effulence->effluence eigth->eighth, eight eiter->either elction->election electic->eclectic, electric electon->election, electron electrial->electrical electricly->electrically electricty->electricity elementay->elementary eleminated->eliminated eleminating->eliminating eles->eels eletricity->electricity elfs->elves elicided->elicited eligable->eligible elimentary->elementary ellected->elected elphant->elephant embarassed->embarrassed embarass->embarrass embarassing->embarrassing embarassment->embarrassment embargos->embargoes embarrased->embarrassed embarras->embarrass embarrasing->embarrassing embarrasment->embarrassment embezelled->embezzled emblamatic->emblematic eminated->emanated eminate->emanate emision->emission emited->emitted emiting->emitting emition->emission, emotion emmediately->immediately emmigrated->emigrated emminent->eminent, imminent emminently->eminently emmisaries->emissaries emmisarries->emissaries emmisarry->emissary emmisary->emissary emmision->emission emmisions->emissions emmited->emitted emmiting->emitting emmitted->emitted emmitting->emitting emnity->enmity emperical->empirical emphaised->emphasised emphsis->emphasis emphysyma->emphysema empirial->empirical, imperial emprisoned->imprisoned enameld->enameled enchancement->enhancement encouraing->encouraging encryptiion->encryption encylopedia->encyclopedia endevors->endeavors endevour->endeavour endig->ending endolithes->endoliths enduce->induce ened->need enflamed->inflamed enforceing->enforcing engagment->engagement engeneer->engineer engeneering->engineering engieneer->engineer engieneers->engineers enlargment->enlargement enlargments->enlargements Enlish->English, enlist enourmous->enormous enourmously->enormously ensconsed->ensconced entaglements->entanglements enteratinment->entertainment enthusiatic->enthusiastic entitity->entity entitlied->entitled entrepeneur->entrepreneur entrepeneurs->entrepreneurs enviormental->environmental enviormentally->environmentally enviorment->environment enviorments->environments enviornmental->environmental enviornmentalist->environmentalist enviornmentally->environmentally enviornment->environment enviornments->environments enviromental->environmental enviromentalist->environmentalist enviromentally->environmentally enviroment->environment enviroments->environments envolutionary->evolutionary envrionments->environments enxt->next epidsodes->episodes epsiode->episode equialent->equivalent equilibium->equilibrium equilibrum->equilibrium equiped->equipped equippment->equipment equitorial->equatorial equivelant->equivalent equivelent->equivalent equivilant->equivalent equivilent->equivalent equivlalent->equivalent erally->orally, really eratically->erratically eratic->erratic eraticly->erratically erested->arrested, erected errupted->erupted esential->essential esitmated->estimated esle->else especialy->especially essencial->essential essense->essence essentail->essential essentialy->essentially essentual->essential essesital->essential estabishes->establishes establising->establishing ethnocentricm->ethnocentrism ethose->those, ethos Europian->European Europians->Europeans Eurpean->European Eurpoean->European evenhtually->eventually eventally->eventually eventially->eventually eventualy->eventually everthing->everything everytime->every time everyting->everything eveyr->every evidentally->evidently exagerated->exaggerated exagerate->exaggerate exagerates->exaggerates exagerating->exaggerating exagerrated->exaggerated exagerrate->exaggerate exagerrates->exaggerates exagerrating->exaggerating examinated->examined exampt->exempt exapansion->expansion exaulted->exalted excact->exact excange->exchange excecuted->executed excecute->execute excecutes->executes excecuting->executing excecution->execution excedded->exceeded excelent->excellent excellance->excellence excellant->excellent excell->excel excells->excels excercise->exercise exchanching->exchanging excisted->existed exculsivly->exclusively execising->exercising exection->execution exectued->executed exeedingly->exceedingly exelent->excellent exellent->excellent exemple->example exept->except exeptional->exceptional exerbated->exacerbated exerbate->exacerbate exerciese->exercises exerpt->excerpt exerpts->excerpts exersize->exercise exerternal->external exhalted->exalted exhalted->exalted exhibtion->exhibition exibition->exhibition exibitions->exhibitions exicting->exciting exinct->extinct existance->existence existant->existent existince->existence exliled->exiled exludes->excludes exmaple->example exonorate->exonerate exoskelaton->exoskeleton expalin->explain expeced->expected expecially->especially expeditonary->expeditionary expeiments->experiments expell->expel expells->expels experianced->experienced experiance->experience expiditions->expeditions expierence->experience explaination->explanation explaning->explaining explictly->explicitly exploititive->exploitative explotation->exploitation expropiated->expropriated expropiation->expropriation exressed->expressed extemely->extremely extention->extension extentions->extensions extered->exerted extermist->extremist extint->extinct, extant extradiction->extradition extraterrestial->extraterrestrial extraterrestials->extraterrestrials extravagent->extravagant extrememly->extremely extremeophile->extremophile extremly->extremely extrordinarily->extraordinarily extrordinary->extraordinary eyars->years, eyas eyar->year, eyas eyasr->years, eyas faciliated->facilitated faciliate->facilitate faciliates->facilitates facilites->facilities facillitate->facilitate facinated->fascinated facist->fascist familes->families familliar->familiar famoust->famous fanatism->fanaticism Farenheit->Fahrenheit fatc->fact faught->fought favoutrable->favourable feasable->feasible Febuary->February fedreally->federally feromone->pheromone fertily->fertility fianite->finite fianlly->finally ficticious->fictitious fictious->fictitious fidn->find fiel->feel, field, file, phial fiels->feels, fields, files, phials fiercly->fiercely fightings->fighting filiament->filament fimilies->families finacial->financial finaly->finally financialy->financially firends->friends firts->flirts, first fisionable->fissionable flamable->flammable Flamegore->Flamegor flawess->flawless fleed->fled, freed Flemmish->Flemish florescent->fluorescent flourescent->fluorescent fluorish->flourish follwoing->following folowing->following fomed->formed fomr->from, form fonetic->phonetic fontrier->fontier foootball->football forbad->forbade forbiden->forbidden foreward->foreword forfiet->forfeit forhead->forehead foriegn->foreign Formalhaut->Fomalhaut formallized->formalized formallize->formalize formaly->formally formelly->formerly formidible->formidable formost->foremost forsaw->foresaw forseeable->foreseeable fortelling->foretelling forunner->forerunner foucs->focus foudn->found fougth->fought foundaries->foundries foundary->foundry Foundland->Newfoundland fourties->forties fourty->forty fouth->fourth foward->forward Fransiscan->Franciscan Fransiscans->Franciscans freind->friend freindly->friendly frequentily->frequently fromed->formed frome->from froniter->frontier fucntion->function fucntioning->functioning fufilled->fulfilled fufill->fulfill fulfiled->fulfilled fundametal->fundamental fundametals->fundamentals funguses->fungi funtion->function furuther->further futher->further futhermore->furthermore futhroc->futhark, futhorc gae->game, Gael, gale galatic->galactic Galations->Galatians gallaxies->galaxies galvinized->galvanized Gameboy->Game Boy ganerate->generate ganes->games ganster->gangster garanteed->guaranteed garantee->guarantee garantees->guarantees garnison->garrison gauarana->guaraná gauranteed->guaranteed gaurantee->guarantee gaurantees->guarantees gaurd->guard, gourd gaurenteed->guaranteed gaurentee->guarantee gaurentees->guarantees geneological->genealogical geneologies->genealogies geneology->genealogy generaly->generally generatting->generating genialia->genitalia geographicial->geographical geometrician->geometer geometricians->geometers gerat->great Ghandi->Gandhi glight->flight gnawwed->gnawed Gnomeragan->Gnomeregan Gnomeragon->Gnomeregan Gnomergan->Gnomeregan godesses->goddesses godess->goddess Godounov->Godunov gogin->going, Gauguin goign->going gonig->going Gothenberg->Gothenburg Gottleib->Gottlieb gouvener->governor govement->government govenment->government govenrment->government goverance->governance govermental->governmental goverment->government governer->governor governmnet->government govormental->governmental govorment->government govornment->government gracefull->graceful graet->great grafitti->graffiti gramatically->grammatically grammaticaly->grammatically grammer->grammar grat->great gratuitious->gratuitous greatful->grateful greatfully->gratefully greif->grief gridles->griddles griffon->gryphon gropu->group Grull->Gruul grwo->grow Guaduloupe->Guadalupe, Guadeloupe Guadulupe->Guadalupe, Guadeloupe guage->gauge guarenteed->guaranteed guarentee->guarantee guarentees->guarantees Guatamala->Guatemala Guatamalan->Guatemalan guerilla->guerrilla guerillas->guerrillas guerrila->guerrilla guerrilas->guerrillas guidence->guidance Guilia->Giulia Guilio->Giulio Guiness->Guinness Guiseppe->Giuseppe gunanine->guanine guranteed->guaranteed gurantee->guarantee gurantees->guarantees guttaral->guttural gutteral->guttural habaeus->habeas habeus->habeas Habsbourg->Habsburg haemorrage->haemorrhage haev->have, heave Hallowean->Hallowe'en, Halloween halp->help hapened->happened hapen->happen hapening->happening happended->happened happend->happened happenned->happened harased->harassed harases->harasses harasment->harassment harasments->harassments harassement->harassment harrased->harassed harrases->harasses harras->harass harrasing->harassing harrasment->harassment harrasments->harassments harrassed->harassed harrasses->harassed harrassing->harassing harrassment->harassment harrassments->harassments hasnt->hasn't haviest->heaviest headquarer->headquarter headquatered->headquartered headquater->headquarter headquaters->headquarters healthercare->healthcare heared->heard heathy->healthy Heidelburg->Heidelberg heigher->higher heirarchy->hierarchy heiroglyphics->hieroglyphics helment->helmet helpfull->helpful helpped->helped hemmorhage->hemorrhage herad->heard, Hera heridity->heredity heroe->hero heros->heroes hertzs->hertz hesistant->hesitant heterogenous->heterogeneous hieght->height hierachical->hierarchical hierachies->hierarchies hierachy->hierarchy hierarcical->hierarchical hierarcy->hierarchy hieroglph->hieroglyph hieroglphs->hieroglyphs higer->higher higest->highest Highborn->Highborne Highbourne->Highborne higway->highway hillarious->hilarious himselv->himself hinderance->hindrance hinderence->hindrance hindrence->hindrance hipopotamus->hippopotamus hippogriff->hippogryph hismelf->himself histocompatability->histocompatibility historicians->historians hitsingles->hit singles holliday->holiday homestate->home state homogeneized->homogenized homogeneize->homogenize honory->honorary horrifing->horrifying hosited->hoisted hospitible->hospitable hounour->honour housr->hours, house howver->however hsitorians->historians hstory->history hten->then, hen, the htere->there, here htey->they htikn->think hting->thing htink->think htis->this humer->humor, humour humerous->humorous, humerus huminoid->humanoid humoural->humoral humurous->humorous husban->husband hvae->have hvaing->having hvea->have, heave hwihc->which hwile->while hwole->whole hydogen->hydrogen hydropile->hydrophile hydropilic->hydrophilic hydropobe->hydrophobe hydropobic->hydrophobic hygeine->hygiene hypocracy->hypocrisy hypocrasy->hypocrisy hypocricy->hypocrisy hypocrit->hypocrite hypocrits->hypocrites hypogryph->hippogryph hyppogryph->hippogryph iconclastic->iconoclastic idaeidae->idea idaes->ideas idealogies->ideologies idealogy->ideology identicial->identical identifers->identifiers ideosyncratic->idiosyncratic idesa->ideas, ides idiosyncracy->idiosyncrasy Ihaca->Ithaca illegimacy->illegitimacy illegitmate->illegitimate illess->illness illiegal->illegal illution->illusion ilness->illness ilogical->illogical imagenary->imaginary imaginery->imaginary, imagery imagin->imagine imanent->eminent, imminent imcomplete->incomplete imediately->immediately imense->immense imigrant->emigrant, immigrant imigrated->emigrated, immigrated imigration->emigration, immigration iminent->eminent, imminent, immanent immediatley->immediately immediatly->immediately immidately->immediately immidiately->immediately immitated->imitated immitate->imitate immitating->imitating immitator->imitator immunosupressant->immunosuppressant impecabbly->impeccably impedence->impedance implamenting->implementing implimented->implemented impliment->implement imploys->employs importamt->important imprioned->imprisoned imprisonned->imprisoned improvision->improvisation improvments->improvements inablility->inability inaccessable->inaccessible inadiquate->inadequate inadquate->inadequate inadvertant->inadvertent inadvertantly->inadvertently inagurated->inaugurated inaguration->inauguration inappropiate->inappropriate inaugures->inaugurates inbalanced->imbalanced inbalance->imbalance inbetween->between incarcirated->incarcerated incidentially->incidentally incidently->incidentally inclreased->increased includ->include includng->including incompatabilities->incompatibilities incompatability->incompatibility incompatable->incompatible incompatablities->incompatibilities incompatablity->incompatibility incompatiblities->incompatibilities incompatiblity->incompatibility incompetance->incompetence incompetant->incompetent incomptable->incompatible incomptetent->incompetent inconsistant->inconsistent incorperation->incorporation incorportaed->incorporated incorprates->incorporates incorruptable->incorruptible incramentally->incrementally increadible->incredible incredable->incredible inctroduced->introduced inctroduce->introduce incuding->including incunabla->incunabula indefinately->indefinitely indefineable->undefinable indefinitly->indefinitely indentical->identical indepedantly->independently indepedence->independence independance->independence independant->independent independantly->independently independece->independence independendet->independent indespensable->indispensable indespensible->indispensable indictement->indictment indigineous->indigenous indipendence->independence indipendent->independent indipendently->independently indispensible->indispensable indisputible->indisputable indisputibly->indisputably indite->indict individualy->individually indpendent->independent indpendently->independently indulgue->indulge indutrial->industrial indviduals->individuals inefficienty->inefficiently inevatible->inevitable inevitible->inevitable inevititably->inevitably infalability->infallibility infallable->infallible infectuous->infectious infered->inferred infilitrated->infiltrated infilitrate->infiltrate infilitration->infiltration infinit->infinite inflamation->inflammation influencial->influential influented->influenced infomation->information informtion->information infrantryman->infantryman infrigement->infringement ingenius->ingenious ingreediants->ingredients inhabitans->inhabitants inherantly->inherently inheritage->heritage, inheritance inheritence->inheritance inital->initial initally->initially initation->initiation initiaitive->initiative inlcuding->including inmigrant->immigrant inmigrants->immigrants innoculated->inoculated inocence->innocence inofficial->unofficial inot->into inpeach->impeach inpolite->impolite inprisonment->imprisonment inproving->improving insectiverous->insectivorous insensative->insensitive inseperable->inseparable insistance->insistence insitution->institution insitutions->institutions inspite->in spite, inspire instade->instead instatance->instance institue->institute instuction->instruction instuments->instruments instutionalized->institutionalized instutions->intuitions insurence->insurance intelectual->intellectual inteligence->intelligence inteligent->intelligent intenational->international intepretation->interpretation intepretator->interpretor interational->international interbread->interbreed, interbred interchangable->interchangeable interchangably->interchangeably intercontinetal->intercontinental intered->interred, interned interelated->interrelated interferance->interference interfereing->interfering intergrated->integrated intergration->integration interm->interim internation->international interpet->interpret interrim->interim interrugum->interregnum intertaining->entertaining interupt->interrupt intervines->intervenes intevene->intervene intial->initial intially->initially intrduced->introduced intrest->interest introdued->introduced intruduced->introduced intrusted->entrusted intutive->intuitive intutively->intuitively inudstry->industry inumerable->enumerable, innumerable inventer->inventor invertibrates->invertebrates investingate->investigate involvment->involvement irelevent->irrelevant iresistable->irresistible iresistably->irresistibly iresistible->irresistible iresistibly->irresistibly iritable->irritable iritated->irritated ironicly->ironically irregardless->regardless irrelevent->irrelevant irreplacable->irreplaceable irresistable->irresistible irresistably->irresistibly isnt->isn't Israelies->Israelis issueing->issuing itnroduced->introduced iunior->junior iwll->will iwth->with Japanes->Japanese jaques->jacques jeapardy->jeopardy jewllery->jewellery Johanine->Johannine joo->you Jospeh->Joseph jouney->journey journied->journeyed journies->journeys jstu->just jsut->just Juadaism->Judaism Juadism->Judaism judical->judicial judisuary->judiciary juducial->judicial juristiction->jurisdiction juristictions->jurisdictions Kahn->Khan Karazahn->Karazhan Karazan->Karazhan Kharazan->Karazhan kindergarden->kindergarten klenex->kleenex knifes->knives knive->knife knowlegeable->knowledgeable knowlege->knowledge knwo->know knwos->knows konw->know konws->knows kwno->know labatory->lavatory, laboratory labled->labelled, labeled labratory->laboratory laguage->language laguages->languages larg->large largst->largest larrry->larry lastr->last lattitude->latitude launchs->launch launhed->launched lavae->larvae layed->laid lazyness->laziness leaded->led leage->league leanr->lean, learn, leaner leathal->lethal lefted->left legitamate->legitimate legitmate->legitimate leibnitz->leibniz lenght->length leran->learn lerans->learns leutenant->lieutenant levetated->levitated levetate->levitate levetates->levitates levetating->levitating levle->level liasion->liaison liason->liaison liasons->liaisons libary->library libell->libel libguistic->linguistic libguistics->linguistics libitarianisn->libertarianism lible->libel, liable lieing->lying liekd->liked liek->like liesure->leisure lieuenant->lieutenant lieved->lived liftime->lifetime lightyear->light year lightyears->light years likelyhood->likelihood linnaena->linnaean lippizaner->lipizzaner liquify->liquefy liscense->license, licence lisence->license, licence lisense->license, licence listners->listeners litature->literature literture->literature littel->little litterally->literally liuke->like livley->lively lmits->limits loev->love lonelyness->loneliness longitudonal->longitudinal lonley->lonely lonly->lonely, only loosing->losing lotharingen->lothringen lsat->last lukid->likud lveo->love lvoe->love Lybia->Libya mackeral->mackerel magasine->magazine magincian->magician magnificient->magnificent magolia->magnolia mailny->mainly maintainance->maintenance maintainence->maintenance maintance->maintenance maintenence->maintenance maintinaing->maintaining maintioned->mentioned majoroty->majority maked->marked, made makse->makes Malcom->Malcolm maltesian->Maltese mamalian->mammalian mamal->mammal managable->manageable, manageably managment->management Manethil->Menethil manisfestations->manifestations Mankirk->Mankrik manoeuverability->maneuverability manouverability->maneuverability, manoeuvrability, manoeuverability manouverable->maneuverable, manoeuvrable manouver->maneuver, manoeuvre manouvers->maneuvers, manoeuvres mantained->maintained manuever->maneuver, manoeuvre manuevers->maneuvers, manoeuvres manufacturedd->manufactured manufatured->manufactured manufature->manufacture manufaturing->manufacturing manuver->maneuver mariage->marriage marjority->majority markes->marks marketting->marketing marmelade->marmalade marrage->marriage marraige->marriage marrtyred->martyred marryied->married Maruadon->Maraudon Massachussets->Massachusetts Massachussetts->Massachusetts massmedia->mass media masterbation->masturbation mataphysical->metaphysical materalists->materialist mathamatics->mathematics mathematican->mathematician mathematicas->mathematics matheticians->mathematicians mathmatically->mathematically mathmatician->mathematician mathmaticians->mathematicians Mauradon->Maraudon mccarthyst->mccarthyist mchanics->mechanics meaninng->meaning mear->wear, mere, mare mechandise->merchandise medacine->medicine medeival->medieval medevial->medieval mediciney->mediciny medievel->medieval mediterainnean->mediterranean Mediteranean->Mediterranean meerkrat->meerkat melieux->milieux membranaphone->membranophone memeber->member menally->mentally Menithil->Menethil Menthil->Menethil meranda->veranda, Miranda mercentile->mercantile messanger->messenger messenging->messaging metalic->metallic metalurgical->metallurgical metalurgic->metallurgic metalurgy->metallurgy metamorphysis->metamorphosis metaphoricial->metaphorical meterologist->meteorologist meterology->meteorology methaphor->metaphor methaphors->metaphors Michagan->Michigan micoscopy->microscopy midwifes->midwives mileau->milieu milennia->millennia milennium->millennium mileu->milieu miliary->military milion->million miliraty->military millenialism->millennialism millenial->millennial millenia->millennia millenium->millennium millepede->millipede millioniare->millionaire millitary->military millon->million miltary->military minature->miniature minerial->mineral miniscule->minuscule ministery->ministry Minithil->Menethil minstries->ministries minstry->ministry minumum->minimum mirrorred->mirrored miscelaneous->miscellaneous miscellanious->miscellaneous miscellanous->miscellaneous mischeivous->mischievous mischevious->mischievous mischievious->mischievous misdameanor->misdemeanor misdameanors->misdemeanors misdemenor->misdemeanor misdemenors->misdemeanors misfourtunes->misfortunes misile->missile Misouri->Missouri mispelled->misspelled mispelling->misspelling mispell->misspell missen->mizzen Missisipi->Mississippi Missisippi->Mississippi missle->missile missonary->missionary misterious->mysterious mistery->mystery misteryous->mysterious mkae->make mkaes->makes mkaing->making mkea->make moderm->modem modle->model moent->moment moeny->money mohammedans->muslims moil->mohel moleclues->molecules momento->memento monestaries->monasteries monestary->monastery, monetary monickers->monikers monolite->monolithic Monserrat->Montserrat montains->mountains montanous->mountainous Montnana->Montana monts->months montypic->monotypic moreso->more, more so morgage->mortgage Morisette->Morissette Morrisette->Morissette morroccan->moroccan morrocco->morocco morroco->morocco mosture->moisture motiviated->motivated mounth->month movei->movie movment->movement mroe->more mucuous->mucous mudering->murdering muder->murder muhammadan->muslim multicultralism->multiculturalism multipled->multiplied multiplers->multipliers munbers->numbers muncipalities->municipalities muncipality->municipality munnicipality->municipality muscels->mussels, muscles muscial->musical muscician->musician muscicians->musicians mutiliated->mutilated myraid->myriad mysef->myself mysogynist->misogynist mysogyny->misogyny mysterous->mysterious Mythraic->Mithraic naieve->naive Napoleonian->Napoleonic naturaly->naturally naturely->naturally naturually->naturally naturual->natural Nazereth->Nazareth neccesarily->necessarily neccesary->necessary neccessarily->necessarily neccessary->necessary neccessities->necessities necesarily->necessarily necesary->necessary necessiate->necessitate neglible->negligible negligable->negligible negociate->negotiate negociation->negotiation negociations->negotiations negotation->negotiation neice->niece, nice neigborhood->neighborhood neigbourhood->neighbourhood neigbouring->neighbouring, neighboring neigbour->neighbour, neighbor neigbours->neighbours, neighbors neolitic->neolithic nessasarily->necessarily nessecary->necessary nestin->nesting neverthless->nevertheless newletters->newsletters Newyorker->New Yorker nickle->nickel Nigel's Point->Nijel's Point nightfa;;->nightfall nightime->nighttime nineth->ninth ninteenth->nineteenth ninties->1990s ninty->ninety nkow->know nkwo->know nmae->name noncombatents->noncombatants nonsence->nonsense nontheless->nonetheless noone->no one norhern->northern northen->northern northereastern->northeastern notabley->notably noteable->notable noteable->notable noteably->notably noteriety->notoriety nothern->northern noth->north noticable->noticeable noticably->noticeably noticeing->noticing noticible->noticeable notwhithstanding->notwithstanding noveau->nouveau nowdays->nowadays nowe->now nto->not nucular->nuclear nuculear->nuclear nuisanse->nuisance Nullabour->Nullarbor numberous->numerous Nuremburg->Nuremberg nusance->nuisance nutritent->nutrient nutritents->nutrients nuturing->nurturing obediance->obedience obediant->obedient obession->obsession obssessed->obsessed obstacal->obstacle obstancles->obstacles obstruced->obstructed ocasionally->occasionally ocasional->occasional ocasionaly->occasionally ocasioned->occasioned ocasion->occasion ocasions->occasions ocassionally->occasionally ocassional->occasional ocassionaly->occasionally ocassioned->occasioned ocassion->occasion ocassions->occasions occaison->occasion occassionally->occasionally occassional->occasional occassionaly->occasionally occassioned->occasioned occassion->occasion occassions->occasions occationally->occasionally occour->occur occurance->occurrence occurances->occurrences occured->occurred occurence->occurrence occurences->occurrences occuring->occurring occurrance->occurrence occurrances->occurrences occurr->occur octohedral->octahedral octohedra->octahedra octohedron->octahedron ocuntries->countries ocuntry->country ocurrance->occurrence ocurred->occurred ocurrence->occurrence ocurr->occur offcers->officers offcially->officially offereings->offerings offically->officially offical->official officals->officials officaly->officially officialy->officially offred->offered oftenly->often oging->going, ogling Ogrimar->Orgrimmar Ogrimmar->Orgrimmar omision->omission omited->omitted omiting->omitting omlette->omelette ommision->omission ommited->omitted ommiting->omitting ommitted->omitted ommitting->omitting omniverously->omnivorously omniverous->omnivorous omre->more onot->note, not onyl->only openess->openness oponent->opponent oportunity->opportunity opose->oppose oposite->opposite oposition->opposition oppenly->openly oppinion->opinion opponant->opponent oppononent->opponent oppositition->opposition oppossed->opposed opprotunity->opportunity opression->oppression opressive->oppressive opthalmic->ophthalmic opthalmologist->ophthalmologist opthalmology->ophthalmology opthamologist->ophthalmologist optmizations->optimizations optomism->optimism orded->ordered organim->organism organistion->organization organiztion->organization orginally->originally orginal->original orginize->organise orgin->origin, organ Orgrimar->Orgrimmar oridinarily->ordinarily origanaly->originally originall->original, originally originaly->originally originially->originally originnally->originally origional->original orignally->originally orignially->originally otehr->other ouevre->oeuvre Outlands->Outland overshaddowed->overshadowed overthere->over there overwelming->overwhelming overwheliming->overwhelming owrk->work owudl->would oxigen->oxygen oximoron->oxymoron paide->paid paitience->patience palce->place, palace paleolitic->paleolithic paliamentarian->parliamentarian Palistian->Palestinian Palistinian->Palestinian Palistinians->Palestinians pallete->palette pamflet->pamphlet pamplet->pamphlet pandaran->pandaren pantomine->pantomime Papanicalou->Papanicolaou paralell->parallel paralelly->parallelly paralel->parallel paralely->parallelly parallely->parallelly paranthesis->parenthesis paraphenalia->paraphernalia parellels->parallels parituclar->particular parliment->parliament parrakeets->parakeets parralel->parallel parrallell->parallel parrallelly->parallelly parrallel->parallel parrallely->parallelly partialy->partially particually->particularly particualr->particular particuarly->particularly particularily->particularly particulary->particularly pary->party pased->passed pasengers->passengers passerbys->passersby pasttime->pastime pastural->pastoral paticular->particular pattented->patented pavillion->pavilion payed->paid peacefuland->peaceful and peageant->pageant peculure->peculiar pedestrain->pedestrian peice->piece Peloponnes->Peloponnesus penatly->penalty penerator->penetrator penisula->peninsula penisular->peninsular penninsula->peninsula penninsular->peninsular pennisula->peninsula pensinula->peninsula peom->poem peoms->poems peopel->people peotry->poetry perade->parade percepted->perceived percieved->perceived percieve->perceive perenially->perennially perfomers->performers performence->performance performes->performed, performs perhasp->perhaps perheaps->perhaps perhpas->perhaps peripathetic->peripatetic peristent->persistent perjery->perjury perjorative->pejorative permanant->permanent permenantly->permanently permenant->permanent permissable->permissible perogative->prerogative peronal->personal perosnality->personality perphas->perhaps perpindicular->perpendicular perseverence->perseverance persistance->persistence persistant->persistent personell->personnel personel->personnel, personal personnell->personnel persuded->persuaded persued->pursued persue->pursue persuing->pursuing persuit->pursuit persuits->pursuits pertubation->perturbation pertubations->perturbations pessiary->pessary petetion->petition Pharoah->Pharaoh phenomenom->phenomenon phenomenonal->phenomenal phenomenonly->phenomenally phenomonenon->phenomenon phenomonon->phenomenon phenonmena->phenomena Philipines->Philippines philisopher->philosopher philisophical->philosophical philisophy->philosophy Phillipine->Philippine Phillipines->Philippines Phillippines->Philippines phillosophically->philosophically philospher->philosopher philosphies->philosophies philosphy->philosophy Phonecian->Phoenecian phongraph->phonograph phylosophical->philosophical physicaly->physically pich->pitch pilgrimmage->pilgrimage pilgrimmages->pilgrimages pinapple->pineapple pinnaple->pineapple pinoneered->pioneered plagarism->plagiarism planation->plantation planed->planned plantiff->plaintiff plateu->plateau plausable->plausible playright->playwright playwrite->playwright playwrites->playwrights pleasent->pleasant plebicite->plebiscite plesant->pleasant poeoples->peoples poety->poetry poisin->poison polical->political polinator->pollinator polinators->pollinators politican->politician politicans->politicians poltical->political poluted->polluted polute->pollute polutes->pollutes poluting->polluting polution->pollution polyphonyic->polyphonic polysaccaride->polysaccharide polysaccharid->polysaccharide pomegranite->pomegranate pomotion->promotion poportional->proportional popoulation->population popularaty->popularity populare->popular populer->popular portait->portrait portayed->portrayed portraing->portraying Portugese->Portuguese portuguease->portuguese posessed->possessed posesses->possesses posessing->possessing posession->possession posessions->possessions posess->possess posion->poison positon->position, positron possable->possible possably->possibly posseses->possesses possesing->possessing possesion->possession possessess->possesses possibile->possible possibilty->possibility possiblility->possibility possiblilty->possibility possiblities->possibilities possiblity->possibility possition->position Postdam->Potsdam posthomous->posthumous postion->position postive->positive potatos->potatoes potrait->portrait potrayed->portrayed poulations->populations poverful->powerful poweful->powerful powerfull->powerful practially->practically practial->practical practicaly->practically practicioner->practitioner practicioners->practitioners practicly->practically practioner->practitioner practioners->practitioners prairy->prairie prarie->prairie praries->prairies pratice->practice preample->preamble precedessor->predecessor preceeded->preceded preceeding->preceding preceed->precede preceeds->precedes precentage->percentage precice->precise precisly->precisely precurser->precursor predecesors->predecessors predicatble->predictable predicitons->predictions predomiantly->predominately prefered->preferred prefering->preferring preferrably->preferably pregancies->pregnancies preiod->period preliferation->proliferation premeired->premiered premeire->premiere premillenial->premillennial preminence->preeminence premission->permission Premonasterians->Premonstratensians preocupation->preoccupation prepair->prepare prepartion->preparation prepatory->preparatory preperation->preparation preperations->preparations preriod->period presedential->presidential presense->presence presidenital->presidential presidental->presidential presitgious->prestigious prespective->perspective prestigeous->prestigious prestigous->prestigious presumabely->presumably presumibly->presumably pretection->protection prevelant->prevalent preverse->perverse previvous->previous pricipal->principal priciple->principle priestood->priesthood primarly->primarily primatively->primitively primative->primitive primatives->primitives primordal->primordial priveledges->privileges priveleged->privileged privelege->privilege priveleges->privileges priveliged->privileged privelige->privilege priveliges->privileges privelleges->privileges privilage->privilege priviledge->privilege priviledges->privileges privledge->privilege privte->private probabilaty->probability probablistic->probabilistic probablly->probably probalibity->probability probaly->probably probelm->problem proccessing->processing proccess->process proceded->proceeded, preceded procede->proceed, precede procedes->proceeds, precedes procedger->procedure proceding->proceeding, preceding procedings->proceedings proceedure->procedure proces->process processer->processor proclaimation->proclamation proclamed->proclaimed proclaming->proclaiming proclomation->proclamation profesion->profusion, profession profesor->professor professer->professor proffesed->professed proffesional->professional proffesion->profession proffesor->professor profilic->prolific progessed->progressed programable->programmable progrom->pogrom, program progroms->pogroms, programs prohabition->prohibition prologomena->prolegomena prominance->prominence prominantly->prominently prominant->prominent prominately->prominently, predominately promiscous->promiscuous promotted->promoted pronomial->pronominal pronouced->pronounced pronounched->pronounced pronounciation->pronunciation prooved->proved proove->prove prophacy->prophecy propietary->proprietary propmted->prompted propoganda->propaganda propogate->propagate propogates->propagates propogation->propagation propostion->proposition propotions->proportions propperly->properly propper->proper proprietory->proprietary proseletyzing->proselytizing protaganist->protagonist protaganists->protagonists protocal->protocol protoganist->protagonist protrayed->portrayed protruberance->protuberance protruberances->protuberances prouncements->pronouncements provacative->provocative provded->provided provicial->provincial provinicial->provincial provisiosn->provision provisonal->provisional proximty->proximity pseudononymous->pseudonymous pseudonyn->pseudonym psuedo->pseudo psycology->psychology psyhic->psychic publicaly->publicly puchasing->purchasing Pucini->Puccini Puertorrican->Puerto Rican Puertorricans->Puerto Ricans pumkin->pumpkin puritannical->puritanical purposedly->purposely purpotedly->purportedly pursuaded->persuaded pursuade->persuade pursuades->persuades pususading->persuading puting->putting pwoer->power pyscic->psychic qtuie->quite, quiet quantaty->quantity quantitiy->quantity quarantaine->quarantine Queenland->Queensland questonable->questionable quicklyu->quickly Quillboar->Quilboar quinessential->quintessential Quiraji->Qiraji Quiraj->Qiraji quitted->quit quizes->quizzes qutie->quite, quiet rabinnical->rabbinical racaus->raucous radiactive->radioactive radify->ratify raelly->really rarified->rarefied Razorfen Crawl->Razorfen Kraul Razorfen Krall->Razorfen Kraul reaccurring->recurring reacing->reaching reacll->recall readmition->readmission realitvely->relatively realsitic->realistic realtions->relations realyl->really realy->really reasearch->research rebiulding->rebuilding rebllions->rebellions rebounce->rebound reccomendations->recommendations reccomended->recommended reccomending->recommending reccomend->recommend reccommended->recommended reccommending->recommending reccommend->recommend reccuring->recurring receeded->receded receeding->receding receivedfrom->received from recepient->recipient recepients->recipients receving->receiving rechargable->rechargeable reched->reached recided->resided recident->resident recidents->residents recide->reside reciding->residing reciepents->recipients reciept->receipt recieved->received recieve->receive reciever->receiver recievers->receivers recieves->receives recieving->receiving recipiant->recipient recipiants->recipients recived->received recivership->receivership recogise->recognise recogize->recognize recomended->recommended recomending->recommending recomend->recommend recomends->recommends recommedations->recommendations reconaissance->reconnaissance reconcilation->reconciliation reconized->recognized reconnaissence->reconnaissance recontructed->reconstructed recordproducer->record producer recquired->required recrational->recreational recrod->record recuiting->recruiting recuring->recurring recurrance->recurrence rediculous->ridiculous reedeming->redeeming reenforced->reinforced refect->reflect refedendum->referendum referal->referral refered->referred referiang->referring refering->referring refernces->references referrence->reference referrs->refers reffered->referred refference->reference refrence->reference refrences->references refrers->refers refridgeration->refrigeration refridgerator->refrigerator refromist->reformist refusla->refusal regardes->regards regluar->regular reguarly->regularly regulaion->regulation regulaotrs->regulators regularily->regularly rehersal->rehearsal reicarnation->reincarnation reigining->reigning reknowned->renowned reknown->renown relaly->really rela->real relatiopnship->relationship relativly->relatively relected->reelected releived->relieved releive->relieve releiver->reliever releses->releases relevence->relevance relevent->relevant reliablity->reliability relient->reliant religeous->religious religously->religiously religous->religious relinqushment->relinquishment relitavely->relatively relized->realised, realized relpacement->replacement remaing->remaining remeber->remember rememberable->memorable rememberance->remembrance remembrence->remembrance remenant->remnant remenicent->reminiscent reminent->remnant reminescent->reminiscent reminscent->reminiscent reminsicent->reminiscent rendevous->rendezvous rendezous->rendezvous renedered->rende renewl->renewal rentors->renters reoccurrence->recurrence reorganision->reorganisation repatition->repetition, repartition repentence->repentance repentent->repentant repeteadly->repeatedly repetion->repetition repid->rapid reponse->response reponsible->responsible reportadly->reportedly represantative->representative representive->representative representives->representatives reproducable->reproducible reprtoire->repertoire repsectively->respectively reptition->repetition requirment->requirement requred->required resaurant->restaurant resembelance->resemblance resembes->resembles resemblence->resemblance resevoir->reservoir residental->residential resignement->resignment resistable->resistible resistence->resistance resistent->resistant respectivly->respectively responce->response responibilities->responsibilities responisble->responsible responnsibilty->responsibility responsability->responsibility responsibile->responsible responsibilites->responsibilities responsiblity->responsibility ressemblance->resemblance ressembled->resembled ressemblence->resemblance ressemble->resemble ressembling->resembling resssurecting->resurrecting ressurected->resurrected ressurection->resurrection ressurect->resurrect ressurrection->resurrection restaraunteur->restaurateur restaraunteurs->restaurateurs restaraunt->restaurant restaraunts->restaurants restauranteurs->restaurateurs restauration->restoration restauraunt->restaurant resteraunt->restaurant resteraunts->restaurants resticted->restricted restraunt->restraint, restaurant resturant->restaurant resturaunt->restaurant resurecting->resurrecting retalitated->retaliated retalitation->retaliation retreive->retrieve returnd->returned revaluated->reevaluated reveral->reversal reversable->reversible revolutionar->revolutionary rewitten->rewritten rewriet->rewrite rhymme->rhyme rhythem->rhythm rhythim->rhythm rhytmic->rhythmic rigeur->rigueur, rigour, rigor rigourous->rigorous rininging->ringing rised->rose Rockerfeller->Rockefeller rococco->rococo rocord->record roomate->roommate rouge->rogue rougly->roughly rucuperate->recuperate rudimentatry->rudimentary rulle->rule runing->running runnung->running russina->Russian Russion->Russian rwite->write rythem->rhythm rythim->rhythm rythmic->rhythmic rythm->rhythm rythyms->rhythms sacrafice->sacrifice sacreligious->sacrilegious sacrifical->sacrificial saftey->safety safty->safety salery->salary sanctionning->sanctioning sandwhich->sandwich Sanhedrim->Sanhedrin santioned->sanctioned sargant->sergeant sargeant->sergeant sasy->says, sassy satelite->satellite satelites->satellites Saterday->Saturday Saterdays->Saturdays satisfactority->satisfactorily satrically->satirically satrical->satirical satric->satiric sattelite->satellite sattelites->satellites saught->sought saveing->saving saxaphone->saxophone scaleable->scalable scandanavia->Scandinavia scaricity->scarcity scavanged->scavenged schedual->schedule scholarhip->scholarship scholarstic->scholastic, scholarly Scholomanse->Scholomance scientfic->scientific scientifc->scientific scientis->scientist scince->science scinece->science scirpt->script scoll->scroll Scolomance->Scholomance screenwrighter->screenwriter scrutinity->scrutiny scuptures->sculptures seached->searched seaches->searches seach->search secceeded->seceded, succeeded seceeded->succeeded, seceded seceed->succeed, secede secratary->secretary secretery->secretary sedereal->sidereal seeked->sought segementation->segmentation seguoys->segues seige->siege seing->seeing seinor->senior seldomly->seldom senarios->scenarios sence->sense senstive->sensitive sensure->censure seperated->separated seperately->separately seperate->separate seperates->separates seperating->separating seperation->separation seperatism->separatism seperatist->separatist sepina->subpoena sepulchure->sepulchre, sepulcher sepulcre->sepulchre, sepulcher sergent->sergeant settelement->settlement settlment->settlement severeal->several severley->severely severly->severely sevice->service shaddow->shadow shamen->shaman shamen->shaman, shamans sheat->sheath, sheet, cheat sheild->shield sherif->sheriff shineing->shining shiped->shipped shiping->shipping shopkeeepers->shopkeepers shorly->shortly shortwhile->short while shoudln->should, shouldn't shoudl->should shouldnt->shouldn't shreak->shriek shrinked->shrunk sicne->since sideral->sidereal siezed->seized, sized sieze->seize, size siezing->seizing, sizing siezure->seizure siezures->seizures siginificant->significant signficant->significant signficiant->significant signfies->signifies signifantly->significantly significently->significantly signifigantly->significantly signifigant->significant signitories->signatories signitory->signatory similarily->similarly similiarity->similarity similiarly->similarly similiar->similar simmilar->similar simpley->simply simplier->simpler simultanously->simultaneously simultanous->simultaneous sincerley->sincerely singsog->singsong sinse->sines, since Sionists->Zionists Sionist->Zionist Sixtin->Sistine Skagerak->Skagerrak skateing->skating slaugterhouses->slaughterhouses slowy->slowly smae->same smealting->smelting smoe->some sneeks->sneaks snese->sneeze socalism->socialism socities->societies soem->some sofware->software sohw->show soilders->soldiers solatary->solitary soley->solely soliders->soldiers soliliquy->soliloquy soluable->soluble somene->someone somtimes->sometimes somwhere->somewhere sophicated->sophisticated sophmore->sophomore sorceror->sorcerer sorrounding->surrounding sotry->story sotyr->satyr, story soudn->sound soudns->sounds sould->could, should, sold sountrack->soundtrack sourthern->southern sourth->south souvenier->souvenir souveniers->souvenirs soveits->soviets sovereignity->sovereignty soverignity->sovereignty soverign->sovereign soverignty->sovereignty spainish->Spanish speach->speech specfic->specific speciallized->specialised, specialized specifiying->specifying specif->specific, specify speciman->specimen spectauclar->spectacular spectaulars->spectaculars spects->aspects, expects spectum->spectrum speices->species spendour->splendour spermatozoan->spermatozoon spoace->space sponsered->sponsored sponser->sponsor spontanous->spontaneous sponzored->sponsored spoonfulls->spoonfuls sppeches->speeches spreaded->spread sprech->speech spred->spread spriritual->spiritual spritual->spiritual sqaure->square stablility->stability stainlees->stainless staion->station standars->standards stange->strange startegic->strategic startegies->strategies startegy->strategy stateman->statesman statememts->statements statment->statement steriods->steroids sterotypes->stereotypes stilus->stylus stingent->stringent stiring->stirring stirrs->stirs stlye->style stong->strong stopry->story storeis->stories storise->stories stornegst->strongest stoyr->story stpo->stop stradegies->strategies stradegy->strategy stratagically->strategically strat->start, strata streemlining->streamlining stregth->strength strenghened->strengthened strenghening->strengthening strenghen->strengthen strenghtened->strengthened strenghtening->strengthening strenghten->strengthen strenght->strength strengtened->strengthened strenous->strenuous strictist->strictest strikely->strikingly strnad->strand stroy->story, destroy structual->structural stubborness->stubbornness stuctured->structured stucture->structure studdy->study studing->studying stuggling->struggling sturcture->structure subcatagories->subcategories subcatagory->subcategory subconsiously->subconsciously subjudgation->subjugation submachne->submachine subpecies->subspecies subsidary->subsidiary subsiduary->subsidiary subsquently->subsequently subsquent->subsequent substace->substance substancial->substantial substatial->substantial substituded->substituted substracted->subtracted substracting->subtracting substraction->subtraction substracts->subtracts substract->subtract subtances->substances subterranian->subterranean suburburban->suburban succceeded->succeeded succcesses->successes succedded->succeeded succeded->succeeded succeds->succeeds succesfully->successfully succesful->successful succesfuly->successfully succesion->succession succesive->successive successfull->successful successully->successfully succsessfull->successful succsess->success suceeded->succeeded suceeding->succeeding suceeds->succeeds suceed->succeed sucesfully->successfully sucesful->successful sucesfuly->successfully sucesion->succession sucesses->successes sucessfull->successful sucessfully->successfully sucessful->successful sucessfuly->successfully sucession->succession sucessive->successive sucessor->successor sucessot->successor sucess->success sucide->suicide sucidial->suicidal sufferage->suffrage sufferred->suffered sufferring->suffering sufficently->sufficiently sufficent->sufficient sumary->summary sunglases->sunglasses suop->soup superceeded->superseded superintendant->superintendent suphisticated->sophisticated suplimented->supplemented suposedly->supposedly suposed->supposed suposes->supposes supose->suppose suposing->supposing supplamented->supplemented suppliementing->supplementing suppoed->supposed supposingly->supposedly suppy->supply supressed->suppressed supresses->suppresses supressing->suppressing supress->suppress suprised->surprised suprise->surprise suprisingly->surprisingly suprising->surprising suprized->surprised suprize->surprise suprizingly->surprisingly suprizing->surprising surfce->surface surley->surly, surely surounded->surrounded suroundings->surroundings surounding->surrounding surounds->surrounds suround->surround surplanted->supplanted surpressed->suppressed surpress->suppress surprized->surprised surprize->surprise surprizingly->surprisingly surprizing->surprising surrended->surrounded, surrendered surrepetitiously->surreptitiously surrepetitious->surreptitious surreptiously->surreptitiously surreptious->surreptitious surronded->surrounded surrouded->surrounded surrouding->surrounding surrundering->surrendering surveilence->surveillance surveill->surveil surveyer->surveyor survivers->survivors surviver->survivor survivied->survived suseptable->susceptible suseptible->susceptible suspention->suspension swaers->swears swaer->swear swepth->swept swiming->swimming syas->says symetrically->symmetrically symetrical->symmetrical symetry->symmetry symettric->symmetric symmetral->symmetric symmetricaly->symmetrically synagouge->synagogue syncronization->synchronization synonomous->synonymous synonymns->synonyms synphony->symphony syphyllis->syphilis sypmtoms->symptoms syrap->syrup sysmatically->systematically sytem->system sytle->style tabacco->tobacco tahn->than taht->that talekd->talked targetted->targeted targetting->targeting tast->taste tath->that tattooes->tattoos Tauren Mill->Tarren Mill taurens->tauren Taurish->Taurahe taxanomic->taxonomic taxanomy->taxonomy teached->taught techicians->technicians techician->technician techiniques->techniques technitian->technician technnology->technology technolgy->technology teh->the tehy->they Teldrasil->Teldrassil telelevision->television televsion->television telphony->telephony temerature->temperature temparate->temperate temperarily->temporarily temperment->temperament tempertaure->temperature temperture->temperature temprary->temporary tenacles->tentacles tenacle->tentacle tendacy->tendency tendancies->tendencies tendancy->tendency tennisplayer->tennis player tepmorarily->temporarily terrestial->terrestrial terriories->territories terriory->territory territorist->terrorist territoy->territory terroist->terrorist testiclular->testicular tghe->the thast->that, that's theather->theater, theatre theese->these theif->thief theives->thieves themselfs->themselves themslves->themselves therafter->thereafter therby->thereby theri->their ther->there, their, the thgat->that thge->the thier->their thigns->things thign->thing thigsn->things thikning->thinking, thickening thikns->thinks thikn->think thiunk->think thna->than thne->then thnigs->things thnig->thing thn->then thoughout->throughout threatend->threatened threatning->threatening threee->three threshhold->threshold thrid->third throrough->thorough throughly->thoroughly throught->thought, through, throughout througout->throughout thru->through thsi->this thsoe->those thta->that thyat->that tiem->time, Tim tihkn->think tihs->this timne->time tiome->time, tome tje->the tjhe->the tjpanishad->upanishad tkaes->takes tkae->take tkaing->taking tlaking->talking tobbaco->tobacco todays->today's todya->today toghether->together tolerence->tolerance Tolkein->Tolkien tomatos->tomatoes tommorow->tomorrow tommorrow->tomorrow tongiht->tonight toriodal->toroidal tormenters->tormentors torpeados->torpedoes torpedos->torpedoes tothe->to the toubles->troubles tounge->tongue tourch->torch, touch towords->towards towrad->toward tradionally->traditionally traditionaly->traditionally traditionnal->traditional traditition->tradition tradtionally->traditionally trafficed->trafficked trafficing->trafficking trafic->traffic trancendent->transcendent trancending->transcending tranformed->transformed tranform->transform transcendance->transcendence transcendant->transcendent transcendentational->transcendental transcripting->transcribing, transcription transending->transcending transesxuals->transsexuals transfered->transferred transfering->transferring transformaton->transformation transistion->transition translaters->translators translater->translator transmissable->transmissible transporation->transportation tremelos->tremolos tremelo->tremolo triguered->triggered triology->trilogy troling->trolling troups->troupes, troops troup->troupe truely->truly trustworthyness->trustworthiness turnk->turnkey, trunk Tuscon->Tucson tust->trust twelth->twelfth twon->town twpo->two tyhat->that tyhe->they typcial->typical typicaly->typically tyranies->tyrannies tyrany->tyranny tyrranies->tyrannies tyrrany->tyranny ubiquitious->ubiquitous uise->use Ukranian->Ukrainian Uldamen->Uldaman Uldam->Uldum Ulduman->Uldaman ultimely->ultimately unacompanied->unaccompanied unahppy->unhappy unanymous->unanimous unathorised->unauthorised unavailible->unavailable unballance->unbalance unbeleivable->unbelievable uncertainity->uncertainty unchallengable->unchallengeable unchangable->unchangeable uncompetive->uncompetitive unconciousness->unconsciousness unconcious->unconscious unconfortability->discomfort uncontitutional->unconstitutional unconvential->unconventional undecideable->undecidable understoon->understood undesireable->undesirable undetecable->undetectable undoubtely->undoubtedly undreground->underground uneccesary->unnecessary unecessary->unnecessary unequalities->inequalities unforetunately->unfortunately unforgetable->unforgettable unforgiveable->unforgivable unfortunatley->unfortunately unfortunatly->unfortunately unfourtunately->unfortunately unihabited->uninhabited unilateraly->unilaterally unilatreally->unilaterally unilatreal->unilateral uninterruped->uninterrupted uninterupted->uninterrupted UnitesStates->UnitedStates univeral->universal univeristies->universities univeristy->university universtiy->university univesities->universities univesity->university unkown->unknown unlikey->unlikely unmanouverable->unmaneuverable, unmanoeuvrable unmistakeably->unmistakably unneccesarily->unnecessarily unneccesary->unnecessary unneccessarily->unnecessarily unneccessary->unnecessary unnecesarily->unnecessarily unnecesary->unnecessary unoffical->unofficial unoperational->nonoperational unoticeable->unnoticeable unplease->displease unplesant->unpleasant unprecendented->unprecedented unprecidented->unprecedented unrepentent->unrepentant unrepetant->unrepentant unrepetent->unrepentant unsed->used, unused, unsaid unsubstanciated->unsubstantiated unsuccesfully->unsuccessfully unsuccesful->unsuccessful unsuccessfull->unsuccessful unsucesful->unsuccessful unsucesfuly->unsuccessfully unsucessfull->unsuccessful unsucessfully->unsuccessfully unsucessful->unsuccessful unsuprised->unsurprised unsuprisingly->unsurprisingly unsuprising->unsurprising unsuprized->unsurprised unsuprizingly->unsurprisingly unsuprizing->unsurprising unsurprized->unsurprised unsurprizingly->unsurprisingly unsurprizing->unsurprising untill->until untranslateable->untranslatable unuseable->unusable unusuable->unusable unviersity->university unwarrented->unwarranted unweildly->unwieldy unwieldly->unwieldy upcomming->upcoming upgradded->upgraded usally->usually useage->usage usefull->useful usefuly->usefully useing->using usualy->usually ususally->usually vaccume->vacuum vaccum->vacuum vacinity->vicinity vaguaries->vagaries vaieties->varieties vailidty->validity valetta->valletta valuble->valuable valueable->valuable varations->variations varient->variant variey->variety varing->varying varities->varieties varity->variety vasalls->vassals vasall->vassal vegatarian->vegetarian vegitables->vegetables vegitable->vegetable vegtable->vegetable vehicule->vehicle vell->well venemous->venomous vengance->vengeance vengence->vengeance verfication->verification verisons->versions verison->version vermillion->vermilion versitilaty->versatility versitlity->versatility vetween->between veyr->very vigeur->vigueur, vigour, vigor vigilence->vigilance vigourous->vigorous villian->villain villification->vilification villify->vilify villin->villi, villain, villein vincinity->vicinity violentce->violence virtualy->virtually virutally->virtually virutal->virtual visable->visible visably->visibly visting->visiting vistors->visitors vitories->victories volcanoe->volcano voleyball->volleyball volontary->voluntary volonteered->volunteered volonteering->volunteering volonteers->volunteers volonteer->volunteer volounteered->volunteered volounteering->volunteering volounteers->volunteers volounteer->volunteer vreity->variety vrey->very vriety->variety vulnerablility->vulnerability vyer->very vyre->very waht->what Wailing Caves->Wailing Caverns wanna->want to warantee->warranty wardobe->wardrobe warrent->warrant warrriors->warriors wasnt->wasn't wass->was watn->want wayword->wayward weaponary->weaponry weas->was wehn->when weilded->wielded weild->wield, wild wendsay->Wednesday wensday->Wednesday wereabouts->whereabouts whants->wants whant->want whcih->which wheras->whereas wherease->whereas whereever->wherever whic->which whihc->which whith->with whlch->which whn->when wholey->wholly wholy->wholly, holy whta->what whther->whether wich->which, witch widesread->widespread wief->wife wierd->weird wiew->view wiht->with wih->with wille->will willingless->willingness wirting->writing withdrawl->withdrawal, withdraw witheld->withheld withing->within withold->withhold witht->with witn->with wiull->will wnated->wanted wnats->wants wnat->want wohle->whole wokring->working wokr->work wonderfull->wonderful wordlwide->worldwide workststion->workstation worls->world worrior->warrior worstened->worsened woudl->would wresters->wrestlers wriet->write writen->written wroet->wrote wroking->working wrok->work ws->was wtih->with wupport->support xenophoby->xenophobia yaching->yachting yatch->yacht yearm->year yeasr->years yeilding->yielding yeild->yield Yementite->Yemenite, Yemeni yeras->years yera->year yersa->years youseff->yousef youself->yourself ytou->you yuo->you zeebra->zebra